nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Taranza
Taranza is an antagonist in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and captures King Dedede as part of an evil plan conceived by Queen Sectonia. He later side with Kirby to put an end to the Queen's madness and is since in good term with Kirby. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Taranza serves Queen Sectonia and helps her in her plot to overtake Popstar. When the People of the Sky threw down the seed that grew into the Dreamstalk, Taranza captured them and locked them into cages that can later be found on Level 6, Royal Road. Once the Dreamstalk grows, Taranza climbs down it in search of the hero of Dreamland so that he can apprehend them and prevent them from interfering. However, he mistakes King DeDeDe to be the hero and storms his castle, capturing him. Taranza is seen carrying King DeDeDe in a purple web in a cutscene at the start of each boss level. He will stop for a moment in order to use some kind of magic in order to bring the boss to Kirby. He will then make his escape as Kirby fights the boss. On the Royal Road boss level, Taranza sets the unconscious DeDeDe down and tells Kirby that he can have his precious hero of Dreamland back. He then uses magic to revive King DeDeDe and control his mind. He puts a stone mask on DeDeDe's face and then uses webs as puppet strings to control him during the boss fight. When Kirby defeats King DeDeDe the first time, Taranza becomes shocked but quickly uses more magic to revive DeDeDe once again, forcing Kirby to fight Masked DeDeDe's Revenge. During this second pahse, Taranza will actually help DeDeDe throughout the fight by providing him with magic orbs to launch at Kirby with his newly acquired axe. After Kirby wins the boss fight, Taranza realizes that Kirby is the real hero. He summons Queen Sectonia to his aid only for her to blast him out of the sky for failing his orders. He is later seen again during the Queen Sectonia boss fight in Eternal Dreamland when Queen Sectonia, now fused with the form of the Dreamstalk, apprehends Kirby with a vine. He carries King DeDeDe through the air to Kirby's aid, tossing him towards Kirby so that he can free him. After Kirby has been freed, Taranza produces a Miracle Fruit and hurls it at Kirby, granting Kirby the Hypernova ability and the means to defeat Queen Sectonia once and for all. During the ending scene, Taranza dives down through the air to catch King DeDeDe as he falls out of the sky. Taranza catches him and lowers him safely to the ground. It was revealed by the developers that Taranza was the one who gave Sectonia the Dimension Mirror who drove her to insanity and has always wanted to save his friend. It's only once he realised that she was beyond salvation that he decided to help Kirby put an end to her suffering. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Taranza makes a cameo appearance in Kirby: Planet Robobot where he is a colectable sticker that can be used to customize the Robobot. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Taranza is the one to become influenced by the Black Mirror and starts to unleash monsters upon the land. He is saved from the Mirror's influence by Kirby soon after but the one who corrupted him is revealed to be Taranza's Mirror World equivalent himself, Dark Taranza. Taranza then stay out of the story as Kirby is heading toward Dark Taranza's lair to restore peace in Dreamland. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, Taranza appears as a Dream Friend who use magic and abilities similar to the Spider copy ability to deal with his opponents. he is part of the 3rd wave of DLC and was released on November 30, 2018 alongside Magolor and Susie. Trivia *Taranza is most likely based on a tarantula spider, since he uses webs to capture and control King DeDeDe, has six arms, and wears a hat that bears two extra eyes (spiders can have four). His name also sounds similar to tarantula. Category:Kirby characters Category:Antagonists Category:Character articles Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Playable characters